1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket device, and more particularly, to a bracket device applicable to a slide rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a rack system, a carried object can be mounted to a rack through a pair of slide rail assemblies. Wherein, a first rail of the slide rail assembly is usually mounted to a post of the rack through a bracket device, and a second rail of the slide rail assembly is movable relative to the first rail, and configured to carry the carried object.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,668 B2 discloses a mounting apparatus for slide rail. The mounting apparatus comprises a mounting bracket (20) configured to be mounted to a post (10). Wherein, two fasteners (40) is configured to pass through positioning holes (12) of the post (10) and through holes (231) of an end plate (23) of the mounting bracket (20), in order to be further fastened to two corresponding fixing holes (31) on a fixing plate (30).
However, for consideration of structural configuration or market requirements, it is important to develop different products for improving structural strength.